Kissing Lessons
by shakedown on a saturday
Summary: My first oneshot in a while. Hope you like it! Lilly is confused about kissing....people. Sorry for the lack of a more original title. Liley. THIS FIC IS LEGAL!


** 16-year-old Lilly Truscott had never kissed a boy. Considering her age, this was an epic failure on her part. She had always been a tomboy, and usually didn't think of guys as much more than friends. All of the little crushes she had told her best friend Miley about were just for show; she didn't want to be embarrassed by the fact that she never really liked anyone. But lately she was starting to realize, while looking at her best friend's picture on her cell phone, that everything was about to change.**

**Seaview High had been abuzz all week. The Valentine Dance was coming up the next Friday, and hormones were raging more than usual, everyone trying to find dates. Lilly had been asked by Luke Benworth, one of the most popular guys in school since Jake Ryan had transferred to boarding school. She said yes, only to avoid being harassed and asked a lot of questions. _If only I liked guys_, she thought, as she trudged down the hall. **

**The dreams were getting worse. Tonight's involved Miley slowly and sensually stripping in front of Lilly, then both sets of fingers exploring frantically, searching for just the right spot to push the other person over the edge. She woke drenched with sweat; underwear soaked through with the familiar clear fluid that always appeared when was seduced. "Not again" she said quietly to herself as she threw off her blankets. Frustrated with herself, she got out of bed and turned on her light. Staring back at her was the collage Miley had made her for her 15th birthday. It was made of pictures from when they were tweens to the present. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the picture from Oliver's birthday party, when they had took part in a cake fight. She slowly ran her finger down Miley's picture. _She's beautiful. _One voice rang through her mind. _But she's a girl. _**

**The day before the dance, Lilly and Miley were planning to have a sleepover at Miley's to get psyched up for their dates, even though it was a school night. After Lilly arrived and Miley had popped in The Notebook in her DVD player, Lilly felt the urge to ask Miley something. She had heard from Jake that Miley had been a great kisser, and was probably waaaay more experienced than she was. She didn't want to make an ass out of herself in Luke leaned in to kiss her, she decided to go for it.**

**"Miley, how do you kiss…….people?"**

**Miley looked over at Lilly, eyes wide. **

"**Well, uh," She paused, thinking."Here, let me show you." She reached over for Beary, and held him in front of her.**

"**When he leans in, you basically turn your head to the right a little, pucker up, close your eyes, and…" She kissed the bear for a few seconds, and then pulled away. "Tah-dah!"**

**Lilly suddenly felt a very powerful urge. An urge that just couldn't be ignored for any longer.**

"**Can you show me the head-turning thing again?"**

**Miley smiled and said, "Alright. No problem."**

**She turned to face Lilly, her blue eyes sparkling, her dark caramel waves lying across her shoulders. Miley turned her head to the left.**

"**Now, when I come close enough to you, tilt your head to the right." **

**Miley closed her eyes and leaned in to Lilly, Lilly moving closer too. **

**To her surprise, Miley didn't stop their lips from meeting. _She smells so good. She's so, soft._**

**Tingling sensations overtook the blonde's body, making her shiver slightly. She ran her hands run down Miley's arms, feeling goosebumps rise on her smooth skin. Lilly wrapped her arms around the slender body in front of her, their mouths still locked. Miley tilted her body backwards over the sofa, so she was on her back, and Lilly was on top of her. Lilly gently sucked on Miley's lower lip, her hand running underneath the hem of Miley's tank top, resting on her toned middle. She felt the other girl's tongue trying to push through her lips, begging for entrance. Lilly opened her mouth slightly, letting her run her tongue run over her teeth. As they came up for air, the two pairs of eyes met. Stunned looks were plastered onto their flushed faces. A bit out of breath, Miley breaks the silence.**

"**You're beautiful." She took Lilly's hand and squeezed, hoping she felt the same way.**

**Lilly smiled and brushed a curl from Miley's face.**

"**You have no idea how long I've waited for this."**

"**Same here."**

**Lilly was shocked that Miley had felt the same way all this time. But it didn't matter anymore. They finally had each other.**

"**Wanna ditch the dance tomorrow? We can do a little more." Miley smiled seductively and snapped her best friend's bra playfully.**

"**Definitely." She stole one quick kiss and settled against Miley's collarbone.**

"**This is probably too early for this, don't get mad, but I really do love you, that way."**

**Lilly drew circles on Miley's neck, and whispered "I love you too, Miles." Miley wrapped her arms around her, and Lilly was finally satisfied.**


End file.
